<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home Bloodied… by iZombi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523981">Coming Home Bloodied…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi'>iZombi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerwolf (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attila helps calm Sol and Charles, Blood, Comfort, Cuts, F/M, Fluff, Galen will commit a murder, Gen, General Discomfort, Light Angst, Medical Attention, Pain, Poor Cam and Falk, Roel tries to help, Tending to Wounds, also Galen is a really, and you too could’ve died, cleaning up blood, even the tiniest, fending hunters, from your lover, keep things generally, most foul if they find, rated teen for blood, really good doctor!, sign of dirt, the blood, tidy as he can, who could’ve died, work together to clean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iZombi/pseuds/iZombi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While desperately trying to defend his beloved from hunters who questioned her of the existence of other werewolves, Sol comes home with Matthew covered in cuts and bloodied but still very much alive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Attila Dorn (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Cam Randall (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf), Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Galen (Friend OC/Self-insert) / Falk Maria Schlegel (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Charles Greywolf (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Roel Van Helden (Powerwolf), Matthew Greywolf (Powerwolf) / Sol Accalia (My Self-insert)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Powerwolf Werewolf AU (With OCs) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Home Bloodied…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdenNightingale/gifts">CamdenNightingale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: BLOOD, CUTS</p><p>**IF THESE THINGS BOTHER YOU OR CAUSE YOU DISCOMFORT THEN PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING OR TAKE CAUTION IF YOU DO WISH TO READ.</p><p> </p><p>- - -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>            Attila raised his head in the direction of the front door, momentarily pausing from his reading, he heard the doorknob rattle frantically, at first, he thought it was an intruder coming into his shared home so he sat up, getting ready for the possibility of attacking a potential threat,</p><p> </p><p>That was at least until Sol burst through the door, she looked absolutely frantic and covered in blood,</p><p> </p><p>“Sol? Pup, are you alright?” Attila calls out, worried that his human companion might’ve gotten injured while out in the forest,</p><p> </p><p>As he gets up from his chair to approach the front door, he sees her drag in Matthew, he’s clearly injured and is bleeding onto the floor and carpet,</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Galen won’t like this…’</em> Attila notes with an immediate air of worry,</p><p> </p><p>“Attila, get Galen, <em>please</em>!” Sol exclaimed as she helped Matthew inside, he was still in his werewolf form so he slightly towered over her but she still relented and used all of her force and strength in her tiny frame to help get Matthew inside and towards the bathroom,</p><p> </p><p>Where she began almost frantically trying to find a rag of some sorts to stop the bleeding that was slowly pooling on the floor,</p><p> </p><p>Tears blurred Sol’s vision as she moved quickly, “<em>Shit!”</em> she cursed, wiping her eyes with her sleeves as he hands were covered in blood,</p><p> </p><p>“Darling, I’m alright… I’ll live…” Matthew spoke, his voice gentle as he winced when Sol put a rag over one of the wounds,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a <em>goddamn fool</em> is what I am… I should’ve never gone out!” she cried out, still frantic and worried over his health,</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re anything but <em>that</em> my love, it’s fine, really…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Like <span class="u">hell</span> you’re <span class="u">fine</span>!”</em> called out a familiar voice behind Sol,</p><p> </p><p>She turned around and came to face with Galen, her friend, and doctor, “G-Galen!” she exclaimed, “Please, help him! He’s bleeding!”</p><p> </p><p>Galen stepped forth into the bathroom, they rolled their sleeves up and gently grabbed Sol, “It’s alright, I’ve got him, you just <em>need</em> to leave me to my work, ok?” they told their dear friend, who looked over to her husband in worry,</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright my dear, I’ll be fine… I’m in good hands…” Matthew comforted her,</p><p> </p><p>Sol looked back to Galen and hesitantly nodded, “O-Ok… J-Just make sure he’s <em>ok</em>, alright?” they asked of them</p><p> </p><p>“One hundred percent, now go…” Galen spoke before ultimately having to close the door on Sol, as much as they adored their friend, they didn’t want her inside as people who are frantic can make a doctor’s work that much harder,</p><p> </p><p>Sol stood there in front of the door, unmoving, as a wave of worry washed over her,</p><p> </p><p>She then heard two distinct footsteps behind her, they snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned around to face who it was,</p><p> </p><p>There she saw Attila and Charles standing, they both looked worried but Charles more so,</p><p> </p><p>“Is my brother alright? What happened to him? Are you both ok? Did you get hurt?” Charles shot his flurry of questions to her, he too looked almost frantic, if not frazzled and filled with worry over his brother and sister-in-law,</p><p> </p><p>“H-He’s fine <em>frater,</em> Galen’s got him-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I thought I told you to <span class="u">leave</span>!” </em>shouted Galen from behind the door, “<em>Get out! Leave! I need to <span class="u">concentrate</span>!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Attila nodded, he knew how Galen was like when they didn’t get enough breathing room especially when they were hard at work, so he approached the two, “Come now, let us converse downstairs, not here…”</p><p> </p><p>And so, without another word Attila guided the two downstairs over to the kitchen,</p><p> </p><p>“Pup, strip off that garb, it’s drenched in blood…” Attila instructed Sol, she nodded and with shaky fingers, she undid the grey-blue cloak that Cam had made for her, she internally cringed when she saw that it was ruined with blood,</p><p> </p><p>“Fret not, we shall get it cleaned up… however, for now, you two must focus on remaining calm, for Matthew’s sake…” he spoke, making sure to keep his tone gentle and soft, he knew exactly how to deal with an individual who was anxious, he’s seen in time and time again in his long life as a werewolf,</p><p> </p><p>“How can <em>you</em> say that when that’s <em>my brother</em> up there, bleeding on the f-“ Charles was halted by Attila,</p><p> </p><p>“I know Charles, I know… but Galen is up there as well, do you <em>honestly</em> wish to <em>upset them</em> while they’re hard at work?” He asked, with a raised eyebrow as he walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a small white box, two ceramic cups, as well as a tea kettle,</p><p> </p><p>Charles took a step back and frowned, “…<em>No…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Then we will just have to leave Galen to their work, after all, they are but an excellent doctor, they know <em>exactly</em> what they’re doing…” he spoke as he began pouring water into the kettle and set it on the stove, turning it on and letting the water boil,</p><p> </p><p>Sol began to quietly cry as she stared down at her bloodied hands, “I-I’m such a <em>fool</em>…” she spoke,</p><p> </p><p>Charles looked over at her, and noticed the bloodied hands as well as her tears, he frowned and gently wiped them away, “Easy now, <em>soror</em>… go clean your hands, we can talk about what happened later…”</p><p> </p><p>Sol nods, and walks off to the bathroom that’s adjacent to the kitchen, she turns on the faucet and begins to rinse off the now dried blood.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Falk, Cam, and Roel rush into the kitchen after hearing all the fuss from the living room,</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on? Wait, is that the cape I made for Sol…?” Cam asked as they looked on in horror at the bloodied garment,</p><p> </p><p>“Is she ok?!” She exclaimed, worried over her friend’s health,</p><p> </p><p>Attila nodded, “She is fine… she’s in the bathroom cleaning her hands, the blood isn’t hers…”</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em>who’s,</em> <em>is</em> it?!” She exclaimed, now more worried than before</p><p> </p><p>“<em>My Brother’s….</em>” Growled out Charles in worry, he didn’t dare look at the bloodied garment, it scared him just looking at the red stained liquid,</p><p> </p><p>Cam felt a bit in her stomach, “I-Is h-he-…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s fine….” Attila finished before she could continue,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank the heavens…!” She sighed, grateful for the fact that her friend was still alive,</p><p> </p><p> “Speaking of which… this reminds me, you three should help Galen by cleaning up the mess of blood that Sol and Matthew tracked inside… towards the front door, heading towards the bathroom, some got on the rug as well…”</p><p> </p><p>Cam grunted in annoyance, “<em>Fuck!”</em> was all they said as they quickly grabbed one of the cleaning rags off of the designated cleaning cabinet, they ran to where Attila has instructed them to,</p><p> </p><p><em>“Damn it, damn it!”</em> they cursed under their breath as they worked hard and quickly to get the blood out from the rug,</p><p> </p><p>“You should go aid her as well, Falk…” Attila spoke, as he turned off the stove, careful to remove the already hot tea kettle, the water inside boiled,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>FALK, GET OVER HERE ALREADY AND HELP ME!” </em>Falk flinched as he heard Cam scream for him, he ran over to her with a rag in his hand as well,</p><p> </p><p>“Roel, darling…?” Spoke Sol as she came out of the bathroom, she looked much cleaner to Attila and Charles, and significantly less frazzled, “Go get a bucket of water from downstairs as well as more rags, you’ll need to help them…” She instructed,</p><p> </p><p>“<em>ROEL, WE NEED RAGS!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“SOME WATER TOO!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Speak of the devil and he shall arrive…” Sol commented as she fixed her hair,</p><p> </p><p>Roel nodded and sighed, already heading downstairs as fast as his legs could carry him to pick up the needed supplies,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, <em>perfect…</em>” cooed Attila as he finished the cups of hot honey tea, “You two, come…” he instructed Charles and Sol,</p><p> </p><p>They followed closely behind him as they walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down, Attila handed both of them a cup of tea, “Now… you two should relax…” he began, “Sol, Pup, why don’t you explain to us what happened? If you’re comfortable that is…”,</p><p> </p><p>“It may help you put the situation into perspective… and allow you to see what you could’ve done and what you weren’t able to do…”</p><p> </p><p>Sol took a tiny sip of the tea, it was still too hot for her liking so she put it back down and nodded at what Attila said,</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was right…</p><p> </p><p>She took a shaky breath before she began explaining what had happened,</p><p> </p><p>            “<em>Sol began telling of how she had left the house in the early morning to gather some wild strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries that she knew grew near to the cottage by a ravine,</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            And as she made her way over there she was stopped by a group of werewolf hunters, who asked her of rumors of a pack of werewolves that near to the area,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            She told them of how she didn’t know of any wild werewolves around the area, she lived deep into the woods with her family, </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            They thought that she was lying and were going to kill her for it, when out of the dark came Matthew,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            He managed to slaughter four out of the five hunters, all while getting injured in the process,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            The one who didn’t perish was badly wounded but managed to escape by horseback, to where he came from,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Which is where leads them to now…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Goddamn it, <em>soror</em>!” Charles spoke, hitting the table in a mix of annoyance and anger, the force managed to swish the liquid inside the cups but never once spilling over,</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I <em>told you</em> to <em><span class="u">not</span></em> leave the house alone!” Charles exclaimed, a growl forming as he spoke, he cared for his sister-in-law, and the <em>last thing</em> that he wanted to see was her <strong><em>dead</em></strong>.</p><p> </p><p>Because he knew what type of an impact her death would have on his dear brother and on himself,</p><p> </p><p>“But I-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No!</em> You need to understand that those <em>bastards</em> will gladly slaughter, man, woman, and child just to get their hands on <em><span class="u">us</span></em>-“ he stressed the last part of his sentence as he motioned to himself and Attila,</p><p> </p><p>Attila sighed, he knew that Charles was right, “He’s not wrong pup…” he spoke to Sol,</p><p> </p><p>Sol looked down in shame and embarrassment,</p><p> </p><p>“From <em>now on</em>, if you wish to leave the house, it <em><span class="u">must</span></em> be with either one of us, Cam or Galen… understood?” he asked her, frowning as he waited for an answer</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, “Understood” she said with a nod,</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… and one other thing…” Charles began, stopping momentarily as he took a sip of the tea of which was now warm,</p><p> </p><p>“Should you <em>one day</em> become <em><span class="u">with child</span></em>-“ he hoped that Sol was picking up on what he was saying, “I <em>do not</em> wish to see you out of the house <em>at all,</em> for the sake of all of us…” he finished, taking another sip of his tea,</p><p> </p><p>Sol’s cheeks flushed a deep bright red, she knew exactly of what he spoke of, “<em>W-With child? </em>B-But I- W-We-“</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two not married?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely then, I am <em>not saying</em> that I’m expecting any nephews or nieces any time soon… <em>but</em> I am merely stating the possibility of such an outcome…”</p><p> </p><p>Sol blushed harder as she covered her face with her hand, she avoided both their gaze and sipped on her tea, allowing its sweet warmth to envelop her,</p><p> </p><p>Attila raised an eyebrow and quietly chuckled but didn’t comment on what he heard, “Do you by chance feel better, pup?”</p><p> </p><p>Sol nodded, “Yes, and the tea’s lovely… thank you…” she complimented, still too embarrassed to meet his gaze.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Over to where the blood had spilled onto the floor, we find Cam and Falk still working desperately at cleaning it all up. They had managed to remove and clean up that which lead to the bathroom where Galen and Matthew were, the last and most daunting task as the rug,</p><p> </p><p>Cam thanked the stars above that the rug wasn’t white because then Galen would have all of their heads on plaques,</p><p> </p><p>No, instead the rug was a reddish-purple color, which still meant that they had to work hard to get any stains out and prevent Galen from seeing the mess,</p><p> </p><p>“Almost there!” Cam exclaimed as they furiously wiped down at where the blood had fallen,</p><p> </p><p>“Here use this-“ Falk spoke as he poured down some more water,</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Cam continued rubbing vigorously at the spot and soon saw the blood wash away,</p><p> </p><p>Roel was next to them with a somewhat dry rag, soaking up the water that spilled out onto the floor,</p><p> </p><p>“Falk, my arms-“</p><p> </p><p>“What about them?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re getting tired, let’s switch-“</p><p> </p><p>And so, they did, Falk took up the task of vigorously rubbing the spot down with the water that Cam poured on it to get the blood out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Cam and Falk to finish the cleaning process on the rug, because when they did they lay there on the floor, next to the cleaned spot, both thoroughly exhausted,</p><p> </p><p>Roel took to picking everything up and putting it all away,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, as silence fell around the house, a door creaked open and out followed footsteps, “He’s alright, you guys can go s-“ before Galen could finish their sentence, out sprang Charles and Sol, running full sprint to the bathroom to go see Matthew,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok? How bad is it?” Charles asked first,</p><p> </p><p>“H-Honey? How is it?” came Sol next,</p><p> </p><p>“Hello to you both…” chuckled Matthew as both of them embraced him in a hug, “I’m ok, nothing too bad that Galen couldn’t fix…”</p><p> </p><p>Matthew was now transformed into his human self, and best of all? He was fully clothed, thanks to Galen that is,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank the heavens…” breathed Sol with a sigh of relief,</p><p> </p><p>“I got twenty-five stitches in total for the deepest cuts…” he commented,</p><p> </p><p>“You did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, look!” he said as he extended one of his arms over to his wife and brother for them to see, there they found five deep cuts, not deep enough to cut into the muscle, but still deep enough to be painful, they had been sewn shut with careful medical expertise,</p><p> </p><p>Charles sighed, “You’re such an <em>idiot </em>Matt…” he cursed at his brother, grabbing his arm rather harshly, but not harsh enough that the stitching would tear,</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Ow, ow!</em> Char-Charlie that <em>hurts</em>!" Matthew cried out with a pained smile to his brother, “I-I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“<span class="u">Matty,</span> if you let this happen again I will <em>never</em> forgive you…” frowned Charles,</p><p> </p><p>“I-I won’t! S-Sorry Charlie, pl-please l-let go!” Matthew pleaded with his brother, the pain on his arm was hurting him,</p><p> </p><p>Charles let go and pulled his brother in for a big warm hug, “You may be an idiot, but you’re <em>my idiot</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Matthew smiled into the hug as he gently returned the gesture, “I’m glad that I am…”</p><p> </p><p>Sol laughed quietly at the two, she was glad to see that her beloved was healthy and not in any immediate danger,</p><p> </p><p>Matthew pulled out of the hug with his brother and looked over to his wife, “Hello my love…” he smiled,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you had me so worried! I-“ she bit her lip, remembering one of the kind words that Attila gave her to use to ease her worried with, she took a breath, “I-…I’m <em>sorry</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>Matthew shook his head at her, “There’s nothing to apologize for, my dear… all is well…” he placed a kiss on her lips, tender and caring.</p><p> </p><p>“How are the others?” Matthew asked them both</p><p> </p><p>“Falk and Cam had to clean the mess, they’re fast asleep now on the couch in the living room…” Sol commented,</p><p> </p><p>“Attila and Roel are awake, they want to see you…” Charles added,</p><p> </p><p>Matthew gave a nod, “Alright then, let’s go see them…”</p><p> </p><p>And so, they all walked together, leaving the bathroom and approaching the dining table where there sat Galen who was drinking one of Attila’s famous tea’s, Attila who was reading but now had closed his book to greet them, and Roel who’s leg bounced nervously with boredom,</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Matthew, how do you feel?” exclaimed Attila as he rose from his seat to approach him,</p><p> </p><p>“Good, all thanks to Galen…” he explained,</p><p> </p><p>“No need to thank me, it’s what I’m here for…” Galen spoke as they sipped their tea, they watched as Sol sat down next to them, giving them some company,</p><p> </p><p>“What of the cuts then? And the bleeding?” Attila asked again</p><p> </p><p>“All taken care of, I got stitches for the deeper cuts… here, look…” he showed him the same thing he displayed to his wife and brother,</p><p> </p><p>Attila examined the arm and lightly ran a finger over the stitching, “It’s well done… feels tight and secure…” he complemented absentmindedly,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad you’re alive…” Roel spoke from his seated position</p><p> </p><p>Matthew turned his head over to face his friend, he gave him a smile, “Likewise”</p><p> </p><p>When Attila was done examining his arm, he pulled him in for a big warm hug, “<em>Please</em> Matthew, never do that again, you had us all scared…”</p><p> </p><p>Matthew hugged his friend back, tightly, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan to…”</p><p> </p><p>Attila pulled away from the hug and gave him a bright smile, “Well then… care to join us for some tea and idle chatter?”</p><p> </p><p>Matthew shrugged his shoulders, “Sure, why not, beats sitting around doing nothing…”</p><p> </p><p>Attila nodded, “Splendid, I’ll to get you a cup then, sit down while you wait…” he spoke as he walked off into the kitchen,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, Matthew, do you <em>really</em> plan on '<em>not doing that again' </em>? Or are you just saying that to keep me happy?” Asked Galen, with their ever-famous disappointed doctor™ look,</p><p> </p><p>Matthew chuckled nervously as he gave a meek smile, rubbing the back of his neck, “N-No Galen, I swear, I intend on keeping my promise!” he exclaimed, with hands raised up defensively,</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>better</em> because the next time <em>I’ll </em>be the one to inflict pain on you, <em>boy</em>…” Galen spoke, frowning at him,</p><p> </p><p>Sol chuckled, “Galen, dear, I promise to keep a close eye on him…”</p><p> </p><p>Galen sighed, leaning back into their chair, “Alright…”, they brought their teacup up to their lips and took a sip of the sweet warm liquid,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Attila came back into the dining room with a teacup in hand, he placed it down in front of Matthew, and walked off to take his seat once again,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I just had an idea… who here wants to play a game?” Sol began, smiling happily</p><p> </p><p>“A game? Sure… what kind?” Charles asked,</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever!”</p><p> </p><p>“…How do you play?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well you-…” And so Sol began to explain to her friends who didn’t know of the game of how it would be played and what the entire concept of it was,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the end, everyone was happy that nothing had happened to their friends, and Sol to her lover respectively…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>